A Brother's Toh
by Thomas Penn
Summary: Men from may lands were called to become Asha'man, but what about an Aiel? Please Review.


A Note from the Author: The places in this belong solely to Robert Jordan, and I  
  
have no intention of stealing the Wheel of Time from him, simply because I'm a  
  
fan. The characters and the plot are mine and come only from me.  
  
The hard rain that had hindered Daon and Riealla's trek away from the city of Tear had finally ceased, leaving now only the muddled road and damp forest to deal with. They had not been traveling long when it started and automatically became Daon's least favorite aspect of the wetlands. Back in the Three Fold Land, life had been a constant war for survival to forge the Aiel for their ultimate purpose, but at least you could trust the sky not to send countless drops of water on your head. Nor did he take to all the trees, as there were too many places to hide, to conceal an ambush. Daon clearly distrusted the land here, but if Riealla had any feelings one way or the other she kept them to herself, as always. More than once Daon wondered what would what become of the Duadhe Mahdi'in in these new lands of boundless water, how they would adapt. But then, the fate of one society paled to the fate of all Aiel since crossing Kinslayer's Dagger.  
  
"Is he still there?" Daon asked.  
  
"Yes," Riealla answered.  
  
"You would think a Red Shield could learn to hide better," Daon mused aloud, and stopped. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Fixing their eyes on the boy who had followed them ever since they left Tear, Daon and Riealla readied their spears and bucklers but did not yet veil themselves. The boy paused for a moment, studying them, and continued toward them at a steady pace. He also approached spear in hand but unveiled. On closer inspection Riealla's initial assessment of his age proved more correct: this boy could not be more than sixteen, though a few small scars on his face told that he had at least seen more than his first battle. When she first spotted him Riealla commented that it was good that he had those scars, otherwise people would be constantly mistaking him for a child. He was short for an Aiel, and with his sandy hair and grey eyes he could pass for a wetlander. The boy stopped ten feet in front of them and waited for Daon's obvious question.  
  
"You who follows us, who are you and what are your intentions?"  
  
"I am Rhann, of the Dark Winds Sept of the Nakai Clan," the Boy responded. "And you?"  
  
Daon and Riealla exchanged uneasy glances. They did not owe this boy, Rhann, any information or explanations, but he had answered and for them not to as well might lead to unnecessary complications. They both knew this eventuality would come and thought of creating a believable story, but lying now would compound their shame beyond what they could already bear. Daon was selecting his answer when Riealla beat him to it.  
  
"I am Riealla and he is Daon. We are from the Marked Caverns Sept of the Shaido Clan. Yes, we are Shaido. Now, have you been sent to spy on us, or do wish to dance the spears?"  
  
"Neither," Rhann replied. "I have come to join you."  
  
"Oh?" Daon exclaimed. "Why do you seek to join us, and what makes you think we will allow it?"  
  
Rhann paused for what seemed an eternity, his face unreadable. Then he began showing signs of doubt, as if he had reached a crossroads. Finally, reluctantly, he answered. " Because...like you, Daon, I am Seia Doon."  
  
Almost all of the color drained from Daon and Riealla's faces. They had been careful in their escape to make sure no one knew. Daon almost never channeled, except for once to save Riealla when there had been no other way, and even that had been only the smallest amounts of saidin. How could have this young boy have possibly felt that?  
  
"That is a dangerous claim to make boy, for both of us," Daon directed. "Why would you say such a thing, knowing all it means?"  
  
"When we...when the other clans and the Car'a'carn readied to fight the Shaido in Tear, an accident in one of the first battles confirmed what I had suspected for sometime; I could channel. One of our arrows came too close and I... stopped it. I was overwhelmed. For a man who can channel there lies only madness and death, but had I not seen the Car'a'carn bring water from the sky in the Three-Fold Land, something most of us until then have only read and dreamed of? There was no time for thought then, so I tried to continue fighting without channeling, but it was no use. Even with the retching foulness of the taint, the icy and fiery chaos of holding saidin, the Power was like walking and breathing in a whole new and greater world to me. I knew I could never give it up. When all the heavy fighting was done I tried to make sense of it all; with the coming of the Car'a'carn, his revealing of our true origins, the Shaido's split under Couladin and our journey into the wetlands, so many changes have come to our people. I tried going to see the Car'a'carn but could not. So I reckoned it was my fate to be Seia Doon, as it has always been among the Aiel. Then, after I made my peace with my family, sept, and Red Shield brothers and began my sojourn to Shayol Ghul, I saw something; a struggle with rock moving too slowly in the air. I seized the Source so that I could get a better view of what was happening and felt a faint echo, much like saidin itself. It was then that I saw you, Daon, and you were using the male half of the Source. I remembered seeing you fight, and I knew that you were such a warrior that I wanted to fight Sightblinder alongside."  
  
"Prove it." Daon demanded.  
  
With that Rhann closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, and became still. The air around him slowly started shimmer and heat up. Suddenly, a small ball of fire appeared in front of him. Rhann opened his eyes and sent the fireball onto a large, nearby stone where it let off a small explosion. Then a light gust of wind swept around the flames and put them out. Rhann looked at Daon and Riealla half contentedly, half hopeful.  
  
"We ...we will talk privately on this," Daon said, somewhat shaken.  
  
Daon and Riealla walked several paces and stopped. They eyed Rhann for a moment, then each other. It was difficult enough traveling just the two of them, being who they were and knowing what they knew, especially for Daon. They had not planned on allowing anyone to travel with them, least of all another Aielman who could channel. Rhann was unforeseen. The fact that he could already do what he did meant he had been practicing, and probably strong in the Power. What sane man would want to channel, let alone be close to another man who could as well? Was he still sane?  
  
Daon watched Rhann intently as his mind searched for reasons to do one thing or the other. Never in all the histories of the Aiel that Daon had read and heard had he ever encountered a tale of two Seia Doon, but with the upheaval the wetlander Rand al'Thor brought he could not be sure of anything any more. Now that he looked back Daon remembered also feeling something, almost someone else when he cleared the path for he and Riealla to escape, but did not give it much thought then. He had heard that Wise Ones could sense when other women channel; was this how it was for men? The boy was young and naive, but full of purpose. If they refused him he would go on his own. They did not know him and he was not a Stone Dog or Shaido. He was another man who channeled, who wanted to join them when they already had the problems of one. Yet he still wanted to accompany them even after discovering that they were Shaido. There was a danger in having him, trusting him. But there may yet also be a need.  
  
Daon looked to Riealla. "I know what my decision would be, but I need to know what yours is," he whispered.  
  
Riealla turned her dark green eyes towards Rhann. Except for slight fatigue of having not eaten for several days she was expressionless as she measured this boy who wished to join them as another Seia Doon. Unlike most Maidens of the Spear, Riealla usually kept her opinions to herself; she would offer small observations now and then but most of the time let others speak of important matters. If she agreed or not with what anyone said or decided, she would simply act, or not. This could not be one of those times, there was too much at stake. Daon knew how much their freedom, their bond meant to her and she might see Rhann as a threat to that unity. After a few more minutes she spoke.  
  
"If he joins us, you will watch him." It was not a request.  
  
"Of course," Daon replied, and the look in her eyes was enough.  
  
Daon called to Rhann. "If you are to accompany us, Rhann of the Dark Winds Sept of the Nakai Clan, you must follow our lead in all things at all times. To any we encounter on our way you will not speak of where or why we travel, especially to Aes Sedai or other Aiel. And most importantly, you will not touch saidin unless under the direst need, and then only the amount absolutely necessary. Can you do these things? If there lies within you the slightest doubt, for now or later, then find another road and forget you ever saw us."  
  
Rhann appeared visibly shaken at the last part. Daon could understand; if his own struggle to not channel the vast and sweet life of saidin daily took almost all of his strength and will, taint or no, he could only imagine how terrible it would be for one as young and strong in the Power as Rhann. But it was vital to their sanity and survival to resist. If he could, Rhann could become an asset to their group. If he couldn't...well, Daon and Riealla would face that problem if and when it arrived.  
  
"I...Yes, yes I can,"Rhann said at last.  
  
Daon raised his eyes, turned, and resumed walking. "Then come."  
  
And as the two became three on their journey towards an uncertain and probably perilous destiny, Daon shifted his shoufa and accepted Riealla's waning glare while Rhann confidently strode behind them. He did not know why the Creator had shaped and hardened the Aiel like iron, but Daon felt that very soon they would learn if he, Riealla, and Rhann were worthy of that forging.  
  
For the many months he had traveled with Riealla and Daon, Rhann had accepted that he would never again see the hold in the Three Fold Land, yet today the sun and wind again blazed nearly as unmercifully as it ever did in his homeland. They had taken many divergent paths since none of them were particularly eager to enter the land of oathbreaking treekillers, especially since the Car'a'carn had placed so many other Aiel and Aes Sedai there. They had stopped in small town called Evenlocke, which now contained more than its fair share of refugees from the chaos in other countries. Such chaos seemed everywhere these days, however. Many a time on their journey Rhann, Riealla, and Daon danced the spears with thieves and brigands, a few Shadowrunners here and there, but mostly wetlanders hateful of "those black veiled savages". Rhann could not understand wetlanders sometimes; Aiel veiled their faces before they kill, yes, but do wetlanders actually believe that they walked veiled at all times? How would one properly gauge friend from enemy, or when it was peacetime or war? Madness!  
  
There were a few wetlanders, however, who now offered Rhann, Riealla, and Daon what meager food and shelter they possessed. Jaun Corrmen and his children offered to provide aid and sustenance to them after a bad skirmish with outlaws that had left them each fairly wounded. Those whom Rhann, Riealla and Daon had fought were no real match, but the increasing frequency of such attacks had taken their toll. A good number of the people in Evenlocke had ignored or fled from them, and they were about to leave when Damme, Meric, and Angella Corrmen offered their services. The Aiel were taken in to Josef's inn, The Underhill Stop, where they were given some scraps of food, their wounds tended, and offered rooms for the night. As this happened Daon was skeptical, Riealla was silently observant, and Rhann lamented that they had not been reared in the Three Fold Land, for they would have made fine Aiel.  
  
Later that night Damme told much of the news he had heard while doing some traveling of his own; some of it troubling, some of it too wild to be believed, and some of it matching what Rhann had heard. Tales of Artur Hawkwing's descendants come from across the Aryth Ocean, riding on Shadowspawn and wielding Aes Sedai on leashes, of the White Tower broken in two, of the Shadowsouled ruling nations, and many other such tales. Riealla and Daon may have winced or flashed anger when hearing of the Shaido, but they listened to every word. But it was the Car'a'carn calling men who could channel to him, to learn the Power and fight the Shadow, that peaked Rhann's interest the most. That such a thing would, or could be done in the face of the taint Rhann thought remarkable. He even told Daon all that he had heard of it, suggesting that perhaps that is where they should go.  
  
"No," Daon said firmly. "I too have heard these tales, and it is not the Car'a'carn that calls for this but the Dragon Reborn. The Dragon Reborn and his Last Battle are not apart of Aiel prophecy or ways. Even when the other Shaido refused to except the truth, Riealla and I knew that the wetlander Rand al'Thor was indeed the Car'acarn and the fulfillment of prophecy, as much as we did not want to. It was bad enough that Riealla and I had already lost our parents and other first brothers and sisters, but for this we were attacked by our own clan, our own sept! And now this Rand al'Thor treats his people as just another army to conquer for him. I may yet fight for the Chief of Chiefs, but I will not serve the Dragon Reborn."  
  
Unable to think of a response, Rhann went to Riealla. "You are obviously not Seia Doon, Riealla, why do you follow Daon? Could you not have found other spear sisters to run with, since Far Dareis Mai carries the honor of the Car'a'carn?"  
  
At once the calm mask of Riealla's face became torn with rage and grief, only to quickly be calm again. "You think I did not try?" she asked silently, as much as to herself as Rhann. "Daon urged me to, and I tried. By my honor I tried! But none would trust me, saying they would suffer no Shaido spies, those that spoke to me at all. No, Daon is all I have left, and I him, and I must help him in this."  
  
"Your brother means that much to you?"  
  
Riealla suppressed a laugh. "So you finally figured it out."  
  
"The two of you are very close, but not in the way of lovers. And there is a small resemblance."  
  
For a while Riealla did not speak. Then, "Damme said that the attacks of outlaws have been getting worse lately. While Daon is helping Jaun with fortifications I will scout ahead to the north and east, and you the south and west. Or have you already forgotten that this is what a Red Shield does?"  
  
Rhann attempted protest but Riealla was already gone, so he left to hunt. There were a few unknown tracks around but they were too old to be of concern. As he scouted, Rhann wondered if Riealla knew that she had sparked vague stirrings within him. It was common knowledge that Madiens liked to play harsh games with men's minds, especially if they knew the man had feelings for them. Truth be told, Rhann honestly did not know how he felt about Riealla, with her dark red hair and cool jade eyes. Part of him admired and respected her, part of him was confused by her, but another part of never forgot that she was Shaido, even when such things should no longer matter. And there was Daon, who wanted to be gone the moment their toh to the Corrmens was met. Daon, who became more withdrawn, more antagonistic with each day. It cannot be the taint already, Rhann taught to himself. I am stronger in the Power and have channeled more, but surely Daon has the stronger will and spirit. Surely.  
  
Upon returning to The Underhill Stop Rhann heard several people talk of the wars, weather, and such and how it must be the Dragon Reborn's doing. Soft wetlanders, Rhann thought to himself, this is no different from what we faced in the Three-Fold Land everyday. But this was not the Three-Fold Land. As a child Rhann's second mother Genna told him that Creator had a purpose for all things, even the wetlands. Rhann refused to believe that even the Car'a'carn could do such things to the whole world, so surely it must be Sightblinder, how could they not see that? With all these happenings and more, Rhann knew that the Last Day was coming, whatever Daon said. He did not speak of such things as he checked his weapons, but the image of men that fight with the Power for the Car'a'carn, the Asha'man as Damme called them, would not leave him.  
  
The fires in the streets raged and flocks of people fled in every direction as Riealla scrambled throughout the city to find Daon and Rhann. On their way through the Black Hills Rhann suggested that they could make better time by crossing there. Daon had needed a little too much convincing as he furiously wanted to avoid being spotted, and that chilled Riealla. They kept hidden, until Riealla saw the last person she expected to see; Kursa, a Maiden of the Wide Rock sept of the Shaido, and she was not alone. Riealla must have counted more than a hundred spears that had come to loot the city and were in combat with those she had heard described as "Whitecloaks". Riealla had seen better wetlander warriors than these Whitecloaks since crossing Kinslayer's Dagger, but they were tenacious and many. And the other Shaido here must have stayed behind for some reason since she had heard that main Shaido forces were already headed west. Daon ordered a retreat since this battle did not involve them, but then they were spotted by a Whitecloak.  
  
"Aiel Darkfriends!" he shouted, and others followed him to attack.  
  
"No one names me shadowrunner," Daon whispered, and lifted his veil, spear, and buckler.  
  
No sooner had Riealla and Rhann veiled themselves and join Daon to defend themselves then did a flood of more Shaido came racing down through the crowded streets. Spear and sword blurred into a whirlwind of darkening dust and blood. Riealla lost sight of Daon and Rhann and nearly became overwhelmed herself when the ground shook violently, and a wave of wind and fire swept a path through to the alley on her far right. Rhann must have channeled, but she still could not see him, so Riealla took her chances and ran. The side and roof of the building behind her exploded and the windblast and debris knocked Riealla down. As she raised Riealla's left shoulder pained her and blood from a gash on the side of her face obscured her vision. I will not die here, like this, Riealla swore to herself, not after coming so far, and so much yet to do. She wiped her forehead and ran around the back street as best she could what with the ground still shaking and the fire spreading.  
  
After what seemed ten lifetimes Riealla finally saw Rhann, him with the appearance of a man attempting to wrestle a viper at the top of a crumbling mountain, fire, earth and wind raging violently about him in the now empty street. Riealla shivered despite herself. No wonder the Seia Doon travel alone to battle Sightblinder, if this is what they can do. Riealla was yelled for Rhann to stop when out of nowhere Daon came from behind Rhann and struck him down with a quick backhand. The wind and earth became still but the fires still grew. Riealla bent down to help Rhann up but he could barely stand, his body shaking and his eyes almost in the back of his sockets. After struggling to stand Rhann coughed and wretched.  
  
"You should not have struck him so hard," Riealla chided. "His weakness will hinder our escape."  
  
"I did not,' Daon spat back. "That fool boy's problems are from seizing too much saidin too fast, and it nearly crushed him." Daon was frantic, his breathing unsteady, his sweat too much even for this heat, and his eyes did not blink.  
  
"I am sorry Daon," Rhann spoke hoarsely, trying to compose himself, "I am not like you. Saidin calls to me like an oasis deep in the heat of the Three-Fold Land, even with the taint! It is a part of every fiber in my being, and yours! We are Seia Doon, why should we deny the purpose for which we were born?" But Daon was unmoved. "I warned you...I warned you! You think because you are stronger than I in the Power, that makes you invincible?" Daon nearly screamed as he gripped Rhann's cadin'sor.  
  
Riealla shook Daon, as for the first time in a long time she felt true fear. "We have no time for this! We leave here, now!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you filthy savage Darkfriends," one of the Whitecloaks exclaimed, he and others like him preparing for more battle. "Even if the Lord Captain Commander Pedron Niall really is dead and the Dome of Truth has been taken, we are still Children of the Light, and under the Light we will-"  
  
The Whitecloak's oath ended when Kusra's dagger punctured his throat. The remaining Whitecloaks stood agape, then quickly raised their arms to meet the Shaido coming down the other end of the street. Kursa and five other Shaido slowly broke away from the rest and came to meet Riealla, Daon and Rhann. They were still veiled but did not attack yet. Kursa eyed them as if amused, and spoke.  
  
"That wetlander's voice pained me, as I am sure it did you."  
  
"I have never known you to do me favors, Kursa," Riealla said, still poised for battle.  
  
"He was unworthy of the honor of your deaths. You betrayed your clan, sister."  
  
"I am not your spear sister!" Riealla shouted angrily. "And it was not we who denied the truth that lay right in front of our eyes!"  
  
"You fear dancing the spears with us so much that you would bandy words, sister? You might as well, you never could match me."  
  
Riealla was about to respond when an arrow from another Shaido in the alley struck Rhann in the side. Riealla tried to go to him but had to deal with Kursa's group as they rushed. Daon swerved, gutted one and met two more while Rhann sent a fireball to kill his assailant before collapsing, and Riealla struggled to block Kursa's thrust and crescent kick. Even without her bruised shoulder handicapping her, Riealla saw that Kursa was right; she was badly outmatched. Riealla tried to pivot but Kursa broke through her defense and stabbed the injured shoulder, bringing her down. Kursa was about to finish her when a blast of air mercilessly slammed her and the remainders of her group against an adjacent wall. It had been Daon. He nearly collapsed as he sat to rest, and he was wounded.  
  
"Daon!" Riealla screamed, and ran to him.  
  
"Bring Rhann to me," Daon strained. "Hurry..."  
  
Riealla ran to Rhann and dragged him over to Daon, her shoulder burning with agony the whole time. The other Shaido and Whitecloaks were either dead or scattered as Rhann's fires continued to consume the city. Daon carefully but quickly removed the arrow from Rhann's side and laid his left hand on the wound and his right on Riealla's shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Riealla asked, fearing she already knew the answer.  
  
"Heh," Daon laughed, "the only thing I was ever truly good at with this."  
  
Riealla wanted to plead to Daon, demand for him to stop. He was not that badly wounded, but the exertion of Healing both her, and especially Rhann, could kill him. But she could already feel strength returning to damaged limb and see Rhann's wound close up. All the while he worked, Daon chuckled.  
  
"Look at us, Riealla," Daon sighed, "two Seia Doon and one Maiden of the Spear, running off to challenge the Dark One himself, when we cannot even defeat a few hundred fellow Aielmen."  
  
"Yes, we are something," Riealla said, her trembling voice betraying the calm she tried to project.  
  
Then Daon's face grew grave. "I have been a fool, sister, and I have toh to you and Rhann. He was right...we are what we are, and my denying that has cost us."  
  
"Do not say such things," Riealla tried comforting.  
  
"Sister, I know it will be hard...but you must take Rhann and seek out the Asha'man," Daon asked, "Promise me."  
  
"No!" Riealla screamed. "You cannot leave me now Daon, you are all I have left!"  
  
"That cannot be helped; all life is a dream, and soon I shall wake. Rhann must learn to use the Power to fight the Shadow for the Car'a'carn, and he will need you to watch him. He cares for you..."  
  
Riealla did not answer, only stared in despair.  
  
"Please," Daon pleaded.  
  
After an unbearable eternity, Riealla forced out the words. "I promise."  
  
Daon did not thank Riealla. He did not have to; the look in his eyes was enough. Since Daon was slowly becoming unable, Riealla chanted for him.  
  
"Till shade is gone, till water is gone,  
  
into the Shadow with teeth bared,  
  
screaming defiance with the last breath,  
  
to spit in Sightblinder's eye on the last Day."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
For the longest time Riealla simply sat, silent and still as stone, watching Rhann's breathing become more and more steady after Daon's had left him. Were it not for his scars he would have had a face that could be called beautiful. He had been a burden in the beginning, but grew to be a part of them with his purpose and energy and laughter. He had been a Red Shield of the Nakai Clan; now he was Seia Doon. Daon had given his life to save this boy, and all she could feel for him now was hate.  
  
Something began to obscure Riealla's vision, only a little at first, but it slowly grew. Riealla raised her eyes and hands to see; a very small and lithe ball of frozen water landed in Riealla's palm, and she pulled it close to examine. Snow, Riealla's memory named, this must be snow. It had been descried to her before but Riealla never believed, and it was coming down in greater amounts. How fitting, Riealla thought to herself, that the once hot weather turn cold to match my heart.  
  
Suddenly, Riealla heard slight stirrings behind her. It was Kursa and those with her; Daon's attack had only rendered them unconscious, not killed them, and they were slowly waking. Riealla walked over to where the other Shaido and Whitecloaks fought, and stripped the Whitecloaks. Once she had enough, Riealla carried the clothing over to Kursa's group and laid the cloaks down for them and tapped each of them.  
  
"Henngh...wha-what?" Kursa said upon coming to.  
  
"I do not have the time or patience to search for pure white ones, so these will have to do for now."  
  
"What?!" Kursa exclaimed.  
  
"You were defeated, and I have claimed you," Riealla delivered in a cool tone. "You are gai'shain now; you will all serve for a year and a day, as ji'e'toh demands. First, you will help me move and care for my companion that your man shot. He was Healed, but still needs time and aid before he will recover completely."  
  
Kursa and her men stared in utter disbelief, and almost rose to attack or leave when Riealla met them with a steel gaze. "The gai'shain have something to say?"  
  
For awhile they were silent, then proceeded to strip and change into the Whitecloak clothing while Kursa spoke, "We obey."  
  
Riealla studied them, then nodded. Riealla knew Kursa; she may have broken several Aiel customs in her time in the wetlands under Couladin, and later Sevenna, but she would not violate this. And as she watched them take care of Rhann, Riealla knew that she would see him Become an Asha'man, and see him meet his toh as she met her own. No matter the cost. 


End file.
